1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to entranceway barriers and more particularly pertains to a new entranceway barrier apparatus for blocking floodwaters from entering an entranceway.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of entranceway barriers is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,945 describes a doorway flood barrier. Another type of entranceway barrier is U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,081 having a U-shaped channel structure, with the legs secured either to the walls of the home immediately adjacent to a door frame or to inner faces of the door opening, with the back of the U extending across the door sill.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device is more flexible.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a means to adjust the width of the barrier to the width of the particular opening for which it is to be utilized in.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new entranceway barrier apparatus that by the nature of its design does not require any fasteners to be attached directly to the structure it is being installed in.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new entranceway barrier apparatus that is easier and faster to install.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a frame assembly for selectively mounting in a lower portion of the doorway. The frame assembly has a main channel extending therein. The frame assembly includes a pair of L-shaped sections that are telescopically couplable. A plurality of locking members selectively locks each of the sections of the frame assembly together in a desired position when the sections are telescopically coupled. A main channel gasket is positioned in the main channel of the frame assembly. A severable panel member is positionable in the main channel of the frame assembly adjacent to the channel gasket to seal between the panel member and the frame assembly. A frame gasket seals between the frame assembly and the doorway.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.